This invention concerns making connections to elongated members such as rods, tubes, shafts, etc., such as to other elongated members in a crossing relationship to each other.
Heretofore, machined clamping blocks or saddles have been typically employed to make connections to such members, which are costly to manufacture, are heavy, and require considerable material to make.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping assembly to make connections to elongated members such as to join crossing elongated members together which is inexpensive to fabricate and lightweight while minimizing the amount of materials required to manufacture the same.